


i love it when you call me (señorita)

by 21bangsfangirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Baby Boy Taeyong, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Kinky, Lawyer!Jaehyun, Lucas is there too, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, also ten, attentive top Jaehyun, because i still got irregular teaser in my mind, dancer!taeyong, it's mushy in the end, side dowoo, side johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21bangsfangirl/pseuds/21bangsfangirl
Summary: Jaehyun was never one to enjoy exotic dancers. But the way Taeyong sways his hips and runs his fingers all over his body to the overplayed song changes his mind.He wants Taeyong, so bad.-----i suck at summaries. basically just dancer!taeyong with a horny ass jaehyun. because of that dancing video.





	i love it when you call me (señorita)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I have created a filth.  
> I fully blame TY Track's Senorita [dance video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E34DfJQdYug). Also Jeffrey's hotness.  
> Taeyong is an exotic dancer. Jaehyun is a lawyer (it's not really relevant but gdi Jaehyun in office attire kills me)
> 
> Enjoy~

**i love it when you call me (señorita)**

* * *

* * *

The young man runs quickly through the wet pavement. It is late and the city is lit with neon lights and flashing advertisement boards. The gentle rain drizzles down, wetting the young man’s dress shirt and pants. Squeaks of his shoes can be heard as he makes his way towards a shady-looking club with cracking lights illuminating its sign.

The young man is Jung Yoonoh. Although he prefers to be called by Jaehyun. He doesn’t even remember how he got the nickname. It just sticks to him somehow. Jaehyun carefully dries his soles at the door of the club. He looks around to see if there is any familiar face, but there is none. He is just on his own today.

Truth be told, this kind of club has never been Jaehyun’s scene. There is just too much smoke, the smell of cheap beer and alcohol is strong, and then there is the stage. A number of scantily clad men gyrating against air have never been Jaehyun’s taste. No, Jaehyun isn’t straight. If it were women on stage he wouldn’t really enjoy it either. Jaehyun isn’t a prude either. He has had his fair share of questionable exchanges with strangers that he never sees again.

It is actually strange everytime Jaehyun recalls it. His friend, Johnny Seo, who is older than him by two years asked Jaehyun to accompany him to this place. Johnny had heard from someone else that the club has one of the best male dancers in the city, despite it looking cheap and dingy. At that time, Jaehyun was shocked to find that his friend was into that sort of thing, but he didn’t judge. Jaehyun didn’t want to go at first, but after Johnny bribed him with food and a ticket to see his favourite band, Jaehyun agreed. He thought it might just be good for him too to get to see a different side of the city, away from piles of case files awaiting him at his desk.

A man shorter than Jaehyun approaches him. The man has pale skin and black hair with streaks of blue. He also has a cute blonde guy attached to his hip. Dongyoung and Jungwoo. Dongyoung, or Doyoung, is the guy who takes care of the dancers, and Jungwoo is one of the younger dancers currently infatuated with Dongyoung.

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung greets.

Jaehyun acknowledges him, and Jungwoo, with a nod and a smile.

“Taeyong will perform in a few minutes,” Jungwoo tells him. Jaehyun ducks his head to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks.

 _Ah, that’s right_. This is why Jaehyun still spends his Friday nights coming to the club even though Johnny doesn’t come here anymore.

 _Lee Taeyong_.

Lee Taeyong performs every Friday at 10 p.m., and Jaehyun always makes sure he comes thirty to fifteen minutes before the man comes on stage. It was an accident at first. Johnny had asked him to come on Saturday because Ten, Johnny’s favourite dancer and now boyfriend, performed every Saturday. Jaehyun doesn’t know if it was fate but he didn’t get the days right and ended up at the club on Friday. He wanted to just pack up and go home but Doyoung convinced him to stay and watch one performance from one of their best dancers. That dancer was Lee Taeyong.

Lee Taeyong is just _majestic_. Jaehyun has never seen anyone moves the way Taeyong does. So smooth, so graceful. And those _eyes_. If eyes could kill, Jaehyun would no longer breathe from all the moments Taeyong’s eyes meet his. But it seems that Jaehyun is a masochist because he finds himself here every Friday night to have his breath taken away by Lee Taeyong, over and over, and over again.

“I’ll find you a good seat,” Doyoung tells Jaehyun. He tugs Jungwoo to follow him but the blonde stays in place, still looking at Jaehyun.

“You should talk to him,” Jungwoo says.

Jaehyun widens his eyes. “Talk to who?”

“Taeyong, of course. He knows that you come every week to see him dance.”

Jaehyun coughs. “He has a lot of fans. I’m sure he won’t—“

“Mr. Jung, look around. Do you think you fit in this place? Everyone here is above forty and a lot of them are probably homophobic in real life, hiding behind their religious wives and their blueberry pies. Taeyong has definitely noticed a young handsome lawyer in the crowd, just like Ten noticed Mr. Seo.”

Jaehyun only realizes that Doyoung has left the two of them when the man comes back.

“I got you a seat,” Doyoung says.

Jaehyun thanks him and follows him. Jungwoo follows too but he still stares at Jaehyun. Probably because Jaehyun hasn’t said anything to him back.

The seat is nice. It is close to the stage but not near the crowd of men eagerly waiting for Taeyong to perform. Jaehyun can hear the dirty and perverted comments spilling out of their mouths, directed at Taeyong. He had thought that he was one of those men, only blinded by lust from Taeyong’s seductive stares and sinful hips. But it is during times like these, when he wants to punch those men square in their faces and tell them to give a little respect, that Jaehyun understands that what he feels is probably a little more than a blind lust.

“A drink or anything, Jaehyun?” Doyoung asks him, shutting down his train of thoughts.

Jaehyun shakes his head to clear his mind. “Uh, yeah, sure. Anything that doesn’t taste like paint would be nice.”

“Please think about it, Mr. Jung. I’m sure Taeyong would appreciate you approaching him,” Jungwoo tells him again before walking away with Doyoung.

Doyoung comes back without Jungwoo by his side. He has a drink on one hand and a roll of paper in the other. He offers the drink to Jaehyun, Jaehyun accepts it with a smile.

“Don’t be pressured by what Jungwoo said,” Doyoung says out of the blue.

Doyoung is never one to talk about feelings or anything personal. He has known the man for a few weeks now and he has never once talked about why Jaehyun is here nor has he talked about Johnny and Ten’s new relationship. He has always been business and shallow pleasantries.

“I won’t be,” Jaehyun replies.

Doyoung smirks at him. “Although I can’t say that I disagree with him,” he says before leaving Jaehyun on his own.

* * *

The light dims down when he comes on the stage.

 _Lee Taeyong_.

A soft latin-styled music started playing through the speakers. Jaehyun recognizes the song.

Señorita.

Jaehyun sees him. He is as beautiful as always. A sheer black knitted cardigan over a thin loose brick-red patterned blouse covers his torso. Jaehyun can see Taeyong’s toned arms and his lean muscles rippling as he moves in harmony with the music. His long thin legs are hugged by black skinny jeans. His feet are bare, carefully dragging and skipping against the surface of the wooden stage. The strings of his cardigan are untied and they complement Taeyong’s moves beautifully.

Jaehyun is hypnotized with him on sight alone. Taeyong is so simple, but so complicatedly gorgeous at the same time. The way he dances so gracefully, seems so effortless. Every curve, every wave, every roll makes heat travel through Jaehyun’s body. His faded-pink hair falls against his face and pretty fingers comb it back only to have it fall again and frame the strong angle of his face. His lips are pink and full, and Jaehyun is overwhelmed by the urge to bite them. Jaehyun shifts in his seat from the growing discomfort in his pants.

Taeyong seems to notice his movement because the dancer smirks at him and throws his cardigan off to the side. Jaehyun can see toned stomach peeking from under the unbuttoned patterned blouse. Taeyong takes the exact moment to run his hand from his stomach up to his unblemished neck. Jaehyun’s eyes follow the hand and his own hand itches to touch that neck, to press down against it slowly and watch that pretty mouth gasping for air. Suddenly, all Jaehyun needs is to be closer to Taeyong; he wants to touch his flesh with his mouth, tasting him.

Taeyong walks around the stage, slowly dropping to his knees he hardly seems out of breath; fully in control. His eyes are glued to Jaehyun for a long moment and Jaehyun forgets how to breathe, as if he was the one who had been dancing on stage instead of Taeyong. To Jaehyun’s dismay, the song ends. His gaze follows Taeyong’s back as the lithe dancer makes his way back stage. Jaehyun crosses his legs. Taeyong only took off his cardigan, didn’t even take anything else off, and he already made Jaehyun this hard.

For a brief moment, Jaehyun gets confused as to what he should do next. Usually, he would stand up, say goodbye to anyone that he knows—which would be Doyoung and Jungwoo tonight—, leave to the nearest convenience store’s toilet to relief his hard on and go home to sleep. Tonight though, Jungwoo’s words resonate in his mind.

_Would Taeyong really appreciate it if I approached him?_

Jaehyun catches Jungwoo talking to the tall guy guarding the hallway to the backstage. Maybe, just maybe, tonight he would try to seize the opportunity. Jungwoo sees Jaehyun walking towards him and smiles.

“I,” Jaehyun starts. “I want to see Taeyong.”

Jungwoo beams at Jaehyun’s words. “You hear that Lucas? He wants to see Taeyong!”

Lucas grins widely and steps aside to make way for Jaehyun.

"Just find the door that says TY on it. Have fun, Mr. Jung," Jungwoo tells him with a grin almost as wide as Lucas'.

Jaehyun takes a deep breath and makes his way inside to find Taeyong’s door. He feels his palms get sweatier and sweatier the closer he is to a white painted wooden door with a bold TY written in black on it. Jaehyun takes a deep breath one more time and knocks at the door.

It only takes two knocks before the door is opened. Jaehyun is a bit surprised when he sees that the person on the other side of the door isn't Taeyong. The one who opens the door is a man that seems to be younger than Jaehyun.

The young man looks like he is about to say something to Jaehyun but there is another voice saying, "Mark, just get yourself inside, you know it's not..." the voice, belonging to Taeyong, trails off. "...locked."

Taeyong is still wearing the blouse he had on stage but now all the buttons are undone and he no longer has the black skinny jeans on. Instead, a worn out shorts are currently taking its place on Taeyong's hips. Jaehyun tries not to stare because it’s rude and there is someone else here. Mark, someone that is definitely not a stranger to Taeyong. Jaehyun feels that he is unwanted there. _Damn Jungwoo and Doyoung_.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I don't mean to interrupt. I'll just go."

"Wait! Um," Taeyong glances at Mark. The black haired man just looks at him questioningly. "Get in, please. Here," Taeyong stumbles on his feet to make a space for Jaehyun on the sofa. "Please sit."

"It's fine. I'll just go--"

"No, no. Please sit."

Jaehyun sits down on the sofa next to neatly fold clothes.

"Taeyong, I need to get home," Mark says.

"Oh, um, yes." Taeyong replies and quickly looks for something in his bag. He fishes out a key and gives it to Mark. "Make sure Jisung is in bed already and please remind Nana to get groceries in the morning."

"In the morning?" Mark raises an eyebrow. "Are you not coming home tonight?"

Taeyong glances at Jaehyun. Jaehyun feels his heart stopped. _Is he insinuating…?_ "I don't know yet. Just in case I'm not."

Mark switches his gaze back and forth between Taeyong and Jaehyun. He seems to understand what is going on. "Right. Just text Nana again in case I forgot."

Mark quickly gets out of the room, leaving Jaehyun alone with Taeyong.

Taeyong breaks the silence with a giggle. Jaehyun thinks it might just be the prettiest sound he's ever heard.

"I live with a lot of kids so..." Taeyong straightens himself as if trying to gather his confidence. "Hi, I'm Taeyong, but you probably already knew that."

Taeyong is so cute. In the span of thirty minutes, Jaehyun has seen different sides of Taeyong. From the confident performer on stage, a responsible big brother, to a blushing boy under Jaehyun’s stare. Jaehyun revels in the feeling of getting to know Taeyong. He's not as hard as he was before but he likes this feeling too.

"I’m Jaehyun," he pauses. "I'm sorry if I imposed on you. I wasn't sure if I should approach you. You are definitely a star, Taeyong."

Taeyong laughs. "If you mean entertaining greasy old men to make ends meet is being a star then you're right."

"Can I kiss you?" Jaehyun blurts out. He mentally slaps himself for saying that out of nowhere.

Taeyong's expression changes. Jaehyun doesn't know whether that's a good or a bad thing.

"Ah, guess that's what you're here for."

Jaehyun can see the disappointment in Taeyong's eyes. Taeyong thinks Jaehyun only wants to sleep with him.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm being too forward, just forget that I said that, we can just talk," Jaehyun quickly says.

"That's okay. I guess I'm being too naive." Jaehyun misses the the hint of sadness in Taeyong’s eyes.

"Taeyong," Jaehyun starts. But Taeyong is sitting on his lap, one hand cradling Jaehyun's face and the other moving Jaehyun's arm to wrap around his waist. Taeyong leans down to kiss him hotly. Too much tongue, too fast.

Jaehyun pulls away and Taeyong looks at him in confusion. "Taeyong, please."

"You don't like it," Taeyong frowns.

"What? No, Taeyong. I like it, _you_. And I can see that you're uncomfortable with this, so if you're done with work, let's grab dinner at the nearest fast food joint. Would you like that?"

Jaehyun's words seem to make Taeyong more relieved. The handsome dancer nods. "Give me a few minutes to change?"

"Of course."

Taeyong stands up from Jaehyun's lap and Jaehyun already misses the warmth. He never thought he was this touch starved before. Maybe it’s just the effect that Taeyong has on him.

Taeyong comes out of the toilet wearing a simple t-shirt and denim jeans. Jaehyun still thinks he looks gorgeous.

"I know, I'm not as pretty when I'm not performing."

Oh, Taeyong catches him staring.

"You are still stunning to me, Taeyong." The words are sincere and Jaehyun knows Taeyong catches it. Because his eyes seem to gleam and his lips curve upwards slightly.

* * *

They end up going to the nearest burger joint and order two of their largest meal because Jaehyun hasn't eaten since lunch and so does Taeyong.

"And that was when Sicheng’s fianceé, Yuta, proposed to him on their shared birthday party last year," Taeyong explains as Jaehyun scrolls down Taeyong's instagram page.

Jaehyun learned that Taeyong is a dance major and that he has two best friends, Ten and Sicheng. On weekdays, he is busy with school and he works at the club on weekends. He only performs on Friday nights and helps other dancers on Saturdays and Sundays. Jaehyun also learns that Taeyong lives with six teenage boys and one other adult, Mark, that behaves just as teenage-like. Most of them couldn't find a place to stay in their city so Taeyong took them in.

Taeyong is chewing on his burger and Jaehyun is staring. He still cannot get over that he is currently eating crappy dinner with the most attractive man he has ever seen.

"Taeyong." The addressed man looks up from his plate, cheeks full with food. Jaehyun smiles fondly. "You're an amazing dancer, you know that right?"

Taeyong blushes from the compliment. He swallows the food in his mouth before replying. "I- Thank you. Someday I wish to dance on a big stage in front of hundreds of thousands of people where they come to watch me for my talent and not only to ogle at me."

"I know you can make that happen." Jaehyun reaches out a hand and put it on top of Taeyong's. An experimental gesture. He is relieved when Taeyong doesn't pull his hand away but uses his thumb to caress Jaehyun's hand instead.

"So tell me about you now, Jaehyun."

They continue to talk and Jaehyun tells Taeyong about him. Usually, Jaehyun doesn't like to talk about himself but he slips into a comfortable conversation after Taeyong shows his genuine interest in Jaehyun's life. Taeyong is more than just a pretty face and Jaehyun loves it. He is passionate, caring, and interested in Jaehyun.

00.12

Jaehyun checks the time once they finished eating. He looks at Taeyong folding the burger wrapping and placing them on the tray for them to dump in the bin when they leave. Jaehyun wishes he could spend more time with Taeyong.

"Hey, it's late. Where do you live? I brought a car, I can drive you home if you'd like."

Taeyong pushes the tray away and sighs. "I don't feel like dealing with the kids tonight. Can I just, maybe, stay at yours?"

Jaehyun almost forgets how to breathe. "Y-Yeah, sure. Let me just take care of the bill."

Taeyong fishes out an amount of money from his pocket and puts them in front of Jaehyun. "Here. For us both."

Truthfully, Jaehyun doesn't mind paying. He has more than enough to even buy Taeyong a new expensive watch or a phone, should he ask for it, but he admires Taeyong's financial independence. But that doesn't mean he would let Taeyong spend his hard earned money on his big appetite.

"It's okay, Taeyong. I can--"

"I know. You can pay for our next date."

Next date, huh?

He heads to the cashier to pay. Taeyong is on his phone when he comes back.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

The car ride was silent at first. The atmosphere is different once they are in a more private space with low lighting. Soft songs play on the radio, filling the air with comfort. A new song starts and it is Señorita. Jaehyun's mind is quickly taken back to the club. He remembers Taeyong's body moves in rhythm with the song. His pretty hands run over the perfect lines of his own body. His gaze, sharp and seductive, as if beckoning Jaehyun to come closer and taste him.

"Jae," Taeyong calls him. Jaehyun releases his suddenly tight grip of the steering wheel.

"Yes?"

"How much further?"

"Ah, just around the corner."

Jaehyun takes the turn and stops in front of his house. He opens the gate with his remote and quickly parks his car in the driveway.

"Here we are," he tells Taeyong. They get out of the car and make their way inside.

"Nice house, Mr. Junior Associate."

Jaehyun laughs at the comment. "I'm glad you like my house. It gets lonely though. My family and friends visit sometimes but most of the time it's just me."

Once inside, Jaehyun hurries to his room to get a shirt--the first one he can find--and shorts for Taeyong to wear. The man seems to not bring any change of clothes with him so it's only right to lend him his clothes.

"You can get changed in the bathroom. Maybe get ready for bed too. There's a spare toothbrush still unopened on the sink, you can just use that one. I'll prepare the guest room for you."

Taeyong accepts the clothes with wide eyes. "Jaehyun, you don't have to. I can just sleep in my clothes."

"I know outside clothes are very uncomfortable to sleep in. It's fine, just wear the one I lend you."

Taeyong nods and thanks him before heading to the bathroom. Jaehyun decides to freshen up in the bathroom inside his room.

It doesn't take Jaehyun a long time to get ready for bed. Taeyong isn't done yet so Jaehyun decides that he should wait for him in the living room. He hopes maybe they could talk some more before leaving to bed.

Jaehyun is lounging lazily on the sofa when he hears the bathroom door opened, a sight of Taeyong drowning in Jaehyun's shirt makes him regret his decision on lending Taeyong his clothes. The sight went straight to his dick and Jaehyun holds on to his self control to not groan from arousal.

"Hey," Taeyong greets him.

"Hey. You look great."

Taeyong's cheeks heat up. "I look great? Without makeup?"

"You look perfect."

Jaehyun watches Taeyong nibbles his bottom lips. He is standing a little bit awkwardly in front of Jaehyun.

"You've been so kind to me, Jae. Can I give you something?" Taeyong asks, his expression uncertain.

"What is it?"

Taeyong makes his way to his bag on the dining table and takes out some stuff. His phone and a portable speaker. Jaehyun observes as Taeyong connects his phone to the speaker and fumble a little bit before a song starts playing.

_♪ I love it when you call me Señorita ♪_

Jaehyun thinks he might die right at this moment, because Taeyong's fuck-me eyes are back and they're staring at him. Only at him. No one else. A private show. Taeyong is giving him a private show.

Taeyong slowly sway his hips to the tune and makes his way to Jaehyun, like a tiger circling its prey. His gaze is heavy and captivating. Jaehyun cannot look away even if he wants to. He doesn't even want to. Taeyong drops to his knees and starts crawling towards him. The music is loud but Jaehyun cannot hear it. The only sound audible to him is Taeyong's breathing as he snakes up Jaehyun's body and his own thundering heartbeat.

"Fuck," Jaehyun whispers under his breath.

Taeyong lands himself on Jaehyun's lap and wraps his arms around Jaehyun's shoulder, smoothly snaking up to tangle his fingers in Jaehyun's hair. His hips are still moving to the music. Jaehyun is sure Taeyong can feel the bulge in his pants because the man is grinding on him sultrily, grazing his erection every now and then.

"Baby boy, Taeyong," Jaehyun whispers hotly against Taeyong's ear. "Can I touch? You gotta let me touch."

Taeyong takes the opportunity to turn his body. His back against Jaehyun's chest and his ass right on Jaehyun's clothed dick. "C'mon, baby boy. Let me touch."

It was experimental. Jaehyun didn't know if Taeyong would like the nickname or not. But Taeyong moans and rolls his hips in such a way that lets Jaehyun knows that he likes it.

"Tell me, baby boy. Will you let me touch?"

"Y-Yes. Please. Touch me." Taeyong's voice is shaky from arousal.

So Jaehyun touches. Everywhere. He touches Taeyong's chest, thighs, arms. One hand lifts up the shirt that Taeyong is wearing and softly caresses his toned stomach. His lips are tracing Taeyong's neck and shoulder.

_♪ Her body fits right in my hands. ♪_

Taeyong turns his head to kiss Jaehyun and Jaehyun lets him. It's unlike the one they shared in Taeyong's dressing room. It's less hurried, gentle and filthy at the same time. Taeyong's hips are still grinding and now Jaehyun's own hips are bucking up to meet Taeyong's. Jaehyun's hand goes under Taeyong's shirt, slowly traces the skin there before sliding up to tweak and pinch Taeyong's nipple.

Taeyong's hips stutters, a soft whimper comes out of his lips. "Jae," Taeyong pleads. "Bed. Take me to bed."

Jaehyun groans when Taeyong pulls away from their kiss. But he nudges Taeyong off him, turns the smaller man to face him and lifts him up. Taeyong has his arms around Jaehyun's shoulder, wraps his legs around Jaehyun's waist and Jaehyun slides his hands to Taeyong's ass.

Jaehyun contemplates for a second whether to take Taeyong to his room or the guest room. He opted for the former option. They don't kiss on their way to Jaehyun's bed. Jaehyun doesn't hear music anymore but he hears Taeyong's breathing. Taeyong is so close, so damn close that Jaehyun feels his breath on his cheek.

Once inside, Jaehyun throws Taeyong on the bed. Taeyong mewls when his back hits the mattress. Jaehyun wastes no time in climbing up Taeyong's body, hovering over his smaller frame. He leans down to kiss Taeyong, deep and thorough. Licking inside Taeyong's mouth, tasting him. Jaehyun thinks he can kiss Taeyong forever. His mind starts to wander somewhere a bit more melancholic so Jaehyun leans back. He is sitting on the edge of the bed. Watching Taeyong breathless, lips red and swollen, face flushed and hair a mess.

"Gorgeous. So gorgeous, Baby Boy," Jaehyun whispers lowly. He reaches out a hand and places it on the low hem of the shirt on Taeyong's body. He tugs it up a bit before saying, "Strip for me, baby. Let me see your beautiful body."

Taeyong nods. He doesn't have the intense gaze anymore. But Jaehyun decides that he likes this look that Taeyong's giving him even more. His eyes are almost pleading, wide and clouded with pleasure and desire. Honest, open, inviting. Jaehyun watches as Taeyong scoots back against the headboard. He has his eyes on Jaehyun, his fingers teasingly lift the shirt off of his body, slowly. The expanse of Taeyong's stomach is revealed to Jaehyun's eyes bit by bit. Jaehyun wants nothing more than to rip it off Taeyong but he also wants to savour the moment. He wants to remember this moment forever, to keep it locked in his memory. The first time Taeyong bares his body to him.

The shirt finally comes off and the dancer runs his hands along his lean frame. Taeyong is fit. Not in the same way as Jaehyun. Where Jaehyun is built and imposing, Taeyong is lithe and toned. Taeyong's fingers skirt along the waistband of his shorts briefly before pushing the fabric down slowly. Showing off his waist and prominent hip bones. His cock is hard and curving up against his hip, pearly liquid glistening under the low illumination of Jaehyun's bedside lamp. The shorts slide off Taeyong's long legs to the side of the bed. He lifts up to all four before flopping to lay on his stomach, showing Jaehyun his small perky butt.

Jaehyun clears his suddenly dry throat. His cock is straining against his pants from the little show that Taeyong gave him. He quickly throws his own shirt off.

"Look what you're doing to me, baby boy," Jaehyun says before taking his pants off, freeing his erection. Taeyong groans lowly when he sees Jaehyun's cock. Jaehyun smirks at his reaction. He is glad that Taeyong appreciates his dick.

"How far will you let me go tonight?" Jaehyun asks in a soft tone. He scoots closer to Taeyong, squeezing his cock once, twice to ease the tension.

"I-," Taeyong stutters. He swallows as if to find his voice. "I want to have you inside me, Jae."

"Mm," Jaehyun hums approvingly. "Alright. Since you've been nothing but a good boy to me. I guess you can have me inside you."

Taeyong visibly beams at Jaehyun's words. He closes their distance and kisses Jaehyun. His hands land on Jaehyun's back, moving up a little bit to squeeze on his shoulder as they share the heated kiss.

"I want you to do something for me first," Jaehyun says when they break apart for air. "Open yourself up for me, baby boy. Finger yourself."

Taeyong whimpers at Jaehyun's commands. He looks down for a bit before answering, "Okay, Jae."

Taeyong lifts his hand to his mouth but before it reaches it, Jaehyun catches his wrist. He licks his own palm and wraps it around Taeyong's dick. Then he takes three of Taeyong's fingers inside his mouth and starts sucking. His hand on Taeyong's cock starts to move slowly, jerking him off. His tongue swirls around Taeyong's fingers while he brings Taeyong to the edge with his hand. Taeyong's low groans fill the otherwise silent room like music to Jaehyun's ears. When those groans start to become more pitchy, Jaehyun stops his hand and releases Taeyong's fingers with an obscene pop.

"A good, good boy. Such a good boy for me."

Taeyong keens at the praise. He leans forward to kiss Jaehyun again but Jaehyun leans back.

"Nuh-uh, baby boy."

"But--"

"Now lean on the headboard and do what I asked you to. Open your legs wide so I can see your pretty little hole."

Taeyong scoots back on the bed to lean against the headboard. He spreads his legs and brings his wet fingers to his hole. Taeyong teases himself at first then slowly pushes a finger inside. His face scrunches at the intrusion, a small moan escapes his lips. Jaehyun watches the dancer works himself open, adding another finger and another, preparing himself for what's to come. He throws his head against the headboard every now and then when his fingers touch a certain spot inside him. The whole scene is driving Jaehyun crazy.

Jaehyun gathers the last of his remaining sanity to stand up and gets the lube and condom. He doesn't think he can hold it in anymore, not with the breathy moans that Taeyong spills from his swollen lips.

He quickly rolls the condom on and climbs back up the bed. Closer to Taeyong. Trapping the smaller one between his hard body and the headboard. Taeyong cranes his head to ask for a kiss and Jaehyun kisses him, swallowing Taeyong's melodic moans.

"Please, Jae," Taeyong begs, pulling away from the kiss. "I want more."

Jaehyun pecks his lips before grabbing the lube and squeezing some to his fingers. He pulls Taeyong's fingers out and replaces it with two of his lubed ones. Taeyong moans at the stretch. Jaehyun's fingers are longer and thicker than his own. Jaehyun starts pumping his hand in a steady rhythm to pleasure Taeyong. He crooks his fingers trying to find Taeyong's sweet spot. Taeyong lets out a pitchy moan when he finds it. Jaehyun mouths along Taeyong's throat, biting at his adam apple. He leans in to kiss Taeyong again as he adds another finger in.

Taeyong almost cries when he pushes Jaehyun to break the kiss.

"Your cock, Jae. I want your cock"

Taeyong doesn't seem to have any problem voicing what he wants in bed and Jaehyun is all for that. So far, everything about Taeyong is exactly what he needs and looks for in a lover. Gosh, he wants this man more than anything.

"Okay, baby boy," Jaehyun tells him. He grabs the lube again to pour a generous amount on his hand and lathers it on his dick. He positions himself so that his dick is nudging on Taeyong's hole. Taeyong has his legs around Jaehyun's hips and his arms are gripping on Jaehyun's shoulders. He whimpers and squeezes down on Jaehyun's shoulders when Jaehyun pushes the head through his rim. Jaehyun holds on to his self control so he could give Taeyong time to adjust. Searching for signs on Taeyong's expression as he buries himself deeper inside Taeyong for the first time. Jaehyun really takes his time because he only realises that he is balls deep inside Taeyong when his thighs touch Taeyong's.

"Please, Jae. Start moving."

Jaehyun does. Letting himself drown in the pleasure of Taeyong's heat around his cock, Taeyong's nails pressing down on his back, Taeyong's moans in his ears, Taeyong's kiss. Taeyong. Taeyong.

 _I_ _want_ _him_. _So_. _Much_.

"I want you too, Jae," Taehyun tells him. Jaehyun is a bit embarassed from saying his thoughts out loud. He buries his head in Taeyong's neck and mouths along the skin there. "I have wanted you sin- ah, since I saw you in that wine red, _ah, ah. Fuck, ah!_ in that wine red suit, looking so damn hot and expensive and so out of my league, _hngh, yes, faster, please_ ," Taeyong trails off.

The wine red suit? That was the day he mistook Friday for Saturday. The first time he went to the club on his own. Taeyong has wanted him from the very start.

Taeyong wants him too, as much as he does. The thought drives Jaehyun closer to the edge. He quickens his thrusts and pushes in deeper. Taeyong's fingers tangle in his hair, pulling a little everytime Jaehyun hits his sweet spot just right.

"Fuck, baby boy. You're outta my league. So beautiful, so alluring, so _fucking tight_ , _oh_ ," Jaehyun feels his balls tightening up. So he puts a hand around Taeyong's cock, jerking him up quickly, thumbing the head and trying to match with the rhythm of his thrusts.

Taeyong's moans rise in pitch again. "Jae, Jae. I'm g-, yes ah, gonna--"

"Mmh, me too, baby boy. Just, ah, a little bit more."

Taeyong climaxes with Jaehyun's name repeated over and over on his tongue. His release spurts all over his and Jaehyun's abs. Jaehyun swallows Taeyong's moans by kissing him as he releases into the condom. A voice tells him a forbidden idea of spilling inside Taeyong then watch it run down to his thighs.

_Some other time. If this works out and after we get ourselves tested._

They stay there unmoving for a little while, trying to get their breathing back to normal.

"Get off of me. We're gross." Taeyong pushes Jaehyun off of him.

Jaehyun laughs. "You're a bit of a clean freak, aren't you?"

"Not just a bit," Taeyong replies.

Jaehyun gets off of Taeyong. He takes the filled condom off, ties it and goes to the bathroom to throw it in the bin and gets two small wet towels to clean himself and Taeyong off.

"Are you a cuddler?" Jaehyun asks, wiping his own body with one towel and throws the other one to Taeyong.

Taeyong catches it. "Usually? Not really. Right now? Come here. I want to sleep with you."

Jaehyun takes the towel from Taeyong and puts both of the towels on his nightstand. He can clean it up in the morning. Realising his words, Taeyong quickly adds, "I mean like, actually sleep."

Chuckling, Jaehyun climbs the bed and says, "You're so cute. What if I'm not a cuddler?"

"I know you are," Taeyong replies.

Jaehyun puts an arm around Taeyong and pulls him closer. He draws a blanket over them both and kisses Taeyong's neck softly.

Turning off his bedside lamp, Jaehyun whispers, "Good night, baby boy."

"Mm, good night, Jae."

* * *

**Epilogue**

It's Friday night.

7.27 p.m.

Oh no. Jaehyun is going to miss Taeyong's show.

He quickly saves the work on his computer. There is no way he is going to miss his baby boy's performance.

Jaehyun gets in his car and steps on it. He is not going to be late.

"Jaehyun!" Johnny calls out to him. Johnny is so tall that it’s not hard to find him in between the sea of people in the auditorium. Jaehyun makes his way to him.

"Seat 3A and 3B?" He asks Johnny.

"Yup."

Jaehyun checks the number on the empty seat beside Johnny's before sitting himself down. He takes a moment to calm down after a short marathon from his car to the auditorium.

"Did you see them?"

"I did," Johnny answers.

"Was he nervous? Oh man, I feel bad for not being here sooner."

"Hey," Johnny puts a hand on Jaehyun's shoulder. "Taeyong was fine. He seemed to be handling it better than Ten. They're going to be okay."

Jaehyun nods and smiles. "Thanks, Johnny."

The soft music that was playing suddenly stops. The lights dimmed. People are quickly returning to their respective seats.

Two MCs walk out to the stage and start opening the show. It's 8 p.m.

Performers after performers come on stage. Each one of them is very talented and Jaehyun cannot help but feel really proud of Taeyong. He witnessed him train and rehearsed for months to land a spot on this big show.

"Up next. We will have a spectacular duo!"

"Oh? Who is this duo?"

"They are newcomers! I heard that they are one of the top students at the biggest Arts and Performing University in the country!"

"Oh, wow. I'm really curious now!"

"Well, no need to wait any longer. We present you, NCT U -Taeyong and Ten!"

Taeyong runs to Jaehyun once he sees him.

"Jae!"

Jaehyun catches him in a hug before kissing him fully on the lips.

"We did it, Jae! I did it. We performed in front of many people. How was the audience? Did they like us? Did you like it?"

"You were so amazing, baby boy. I couldn't be prouder. And the audience? They loved you. You should know from the crazy loud applause they were giving you."

Taeyong smiles brightly at him. This Taeyong, happy and content in his arms, is all that he needs in his life.

"I'm so happy, Jae. Thank you for staying with me and taking care of me through all this."

"You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, right, baby boy?"

"And I you. I love you, Jung Yoonoh."

"I love you too, Lee Taeyong," Jaehyun says before diving down to kiss the man he loves.

_♪ You keep me coming for you ♪_

**Author's Note:**

> That was a ride, for sure.  
> Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! I would appreciate it greatly.  
> Also buy me a cup of [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/21bangsfangirl) , if you'd like!
> 
> 21bangsfangirl.


End file.
